


Tony DiNozzo One Shots

by roseandremus



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Tony DiNozzo One Shots

This wasn’t the way today was suppose to go. You and Tony weren’t meant to be captured by the unknown baddies. You were especially not suppose to be tied to a pipe with Tony across from you looking beaten. Today was suppose to be the day you graduated to agent from probie. Today was the day of cold case working unless a major case was called in.

You and Tony were getting coffee for the boss and yourselves at a new coffee shop. The two of you took a drink of your coffee there, but the coffee had a fast acting sleeping agent in it. The coffee shop itself had the blinds down and small seating capacity as if expecting a maximum of ten people at a time. The people that worked there were Jules, a wimpy looking twenty some year old, Charlie, a strong looking woman in her early thirties, and no name, who was a muscular and tall man with blond hair.

You figured there was a cellar to the coffee shop and that that was where you were. The only light was from a dim ceiling light in the far corner that looked to be three yards away. The walls were slimy and there was a slight smell of the coffee products. The pillars appeared to go through the ceiling for there were cracks of light coming through at certain angles. Tony had a bruise of his cheek but that was all you could see from there for his head was tipped down as he was sleeping.

About an hour later, Tony awoke to find himself tied up and was able to come to the same conclusions as you did. He noticed that the ties were around the feet and hands going then around multiple pillars in close proximity. He wondered if Gibbs knew they were missing, and he remembered they were worried about being late since the coffee shop was farther than the usual one. Gibbs had to know. Until then, Tony had to assume they had to get out on their own despite being tied in the most useless position he had ever been in.

He then asked you, “You okay over there, (n/n)? You look a little pale.”

You gave him a small smile and replied, “Just peachy. I could say the same to you. Your bruise makes your skin look so much paler.”

You shifted your shoulders and suddenly remembered you had a long sleeve shirt on, but you could feel the rope against your skin. You looked over Tony’s outfit and remembered him wearing a jacket over his T-shirt.

“I remember us wearing more clothes when we walked into the coffee shop. Where is our outer layer?” You started looking to your immediate left and right before looking the area over again.

Tony was doing the same until he realized the clothes wasn’t there and shook his head to signal he didn’t see the clothes, so you stopped looking.

The stronger two baddies appeared from around the wall to your left and Tony’s right. The baddies apparently didn’t care about staying out of jail for they didn’t cover their faces, hands or stop talking. You turned to see Tony giving you the ‘remember this for later’ look he only gave you when Gibbs told a new rule. You nodded your head and turned back to the pair to see the knives they had. This was either a release or a test of some sort.

The female moved toward Tony until she was hovering over his left shoulder. She didn’t look dangerous until she brought up the smallest knife of the group, about six inches long. She held the knife near the over shoulders rope and barely missed Tony when she suddenly swung the knife. Tony didn’t flinch and that seemed to please the wench. She proceeded to ask questions that received no reply from either of you and that upset her, so she motioned the blond over. The blond brought rope along with the knives of sorts and the wench grabbed the rope.

You were interrogated but didn’t say a word. Then, a rope suddenly found itself around your neck fastened like a leash. Tony hid his emotions well, but you saw the rage and worry flash in his eyes. Luckily, to the woman he was as blank as when she walked in.

She strutted over and yelled, “Why aren’t you worried for your s/o? Answer me or (l/n) will be hurt.”

You studied the woman across from you and wondered what she had against the two of you. She hadn’t been apart of any case, so she must have been a general attacker that you crossed paths with. Except she wanted to know about NCIS.

The floorboard above you slightly creaked but it appeared no one else noticed. Gibbs must have figured out where you were. You braced yourself for a charge in but nothing happened, so you figured he was camped on the stairs making sure there was no danger to Tony or yourself.

Your next decision was questionable but you started talking, “November Alpha Echo Romeo space Tango Oscar November Yankee stop. Tango Whiskey Oscar stop. Oscar November Echo space Echo Alpha Charlie Hotel stop.”

The baddies moved slowly toward you and you yelled, “Now!”

Gibbs and two FBI agents rushed out and stopped the baddies quickly before Gibbs untied Tony’s ties and then yours.

Gibbs turned to you and gave you one of his rare smiles, “Good job. Time to actually get to work if neither of you are injured. Dead marine in a park two blocks away from here.”

Gibbs then threw your shirt and Tony’s jacket to their owners and showed you out. That was how your last probie day and first agent day started.


End file.
